Enfance de sorciers
by noems59
Summary: Mais à quoi donc pouvez bien ressembler nos sorciers préférés avant d'arriver à Poudlard ? Venez découvrir une partie des réponses dans ce recueil d'OS traitant de personnages variés.
1. 1 Achat d'uniformes (Drago)

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "textile" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent, de même que l'univers, tout le mérite revient à JK Rowling.

 _Cet OS se déroule avant l'entrée de Drago Malefoy à Poudlard._

Bonne lecture à tous !

Drago Malefoy était aujourd'hui excité comme un lutin de Cournouailles découvrant la lumière (et je peux vous assurer que ces petites bêtes n'en ont pas l'air, mais elles sautillent en permanence comme si elles étaient montées sur ressort), et pour cause, il attendait ce moment depuis des années. Car c'était aujourd'hui le jour d'acheter ses fournitures pour se rendre à Poudlard, son premier véritable pas dans le monde des sorciers.

Bien sûr, venant d'une famille sorcière, il s'était plusieurs fois rendu sur le chemin de traverse avec ses parents, mais aujourd'hui, tous les achats étaient pour lui et il pouvait dépenser sans compter ou presque. Il s'imaginait déjà entouré de chaudrons de toutes tailles, de livres secrets enchantés regorgeant de trésors et de sortilèges maléfiques, d'ingrédients plus étranges les uns que les autres, d'un balai de classe internationale.

Mais le plus important, il s'imaginait avec sa baguette magique. Drago avait déjà eu une baguette dans les mains, il avait « emprunté » à plusieurs reprises celle de sa mère (il n'était pas fou au point d'oser toucher celle de son père qui n'aurait pas manquer de le remarquer), mais en avoir une personnelle, cela n'avait rien à voir ! Il espérait que sa baguette serait grande, en bois précieux et avec à l'intérieur un ventricule de dragon, parce que ça avait l'air génial ! Bien plus qu'un crin de licorne - un gadget pour petites filles de contes de fées qui rêvait d'un prince charment et de créatures merveilleuses et douces comme des pastas citrouilles, rien de plus !

En arrivant sur le chemin de traverse, Drago rêvait donc de choses merveilleuses, de devenir un sorcier. Quel ne fut son déplaisir lorsqu'il découvrit que son premier arrêt était le magasin de Madame Guipure.

Non mais franchement, des vêtements ! Il n'y a rien de moins sorcier et de moins passionnant que des vêtements ! Des simples morceaux de textiles, assemblés les uns aux autres avec à peine une once de magie pour la couture, pas de quoi sauter au plafond.

En plus, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait de tenues extraordinaires, pour un bal ou même pour un dîner mondain. Il ne s'agissait pas de se démarquer, d'afficher sa richesse par des signes extérieurs. A Poudlard, l'uniforme était imposé, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de le personnaliser. Il ne pouvait même pas indiquer son nom de famille autrement qu'en minuscule sur l'étiquette prévue à cet effet. C'était tellement… commun !

Pour couronner le tout, la tailleuse était en rupture de stock dans sa taille, il ne lui restait que des robes pour sorciers plus grands (pour qui se prenait elle cette bonne femme minuscule, il avait une taille parfaitement normale, et même au dessus des normes ; il détestait ce faire traiter de petit). Cela le condamnait à devoir revenir une seconde fois pour se faire pincer et mesurer de tous les côtés et sous tous les angles.

Mais heureusement pour lui, aucun uniforme n'était imposé au niveau des chaussures (ce qui n'était pas le cas des chaussettes devant être à l'effigie de Serpentard -enfin de sa maison mais honnêtement, quel était la probabilité qu'il aille ailleurs ?), de même pour les gants.

Tout espoir n'était donc pas perdu pour trouver des affaires bien plus intéressantes et onéreuses lui permettant d'afficher aux yeux de tous son statut d'appartenance à l'une des plus grandes familles sorcières.

Arrivé dans le magasin de cuir de Dragon, son regard se porta naturellement sur les gants plus chers (qui au passage n'auraient été d'aucune utilité en botanique, car très peu résistants, et puis à 300 gallions la paire, les utiliser pour du jardinage aurait été un véritable massacre). Il finit donc par se rabattre sur une paire qui n'était définitivement ni la moins chère, ni la plus résistante mais qui avait le bon goût d'être cousu en fil de soie d'araignée sauvage, un matériau on ne peut plus rare !

Pour les chaussures en revanche, il se montra plus modeste : les cachots de Serpentard avait une fâcheuse tendance à être humide en permanence ce qui abîmait tous les textiles que Drago appréciait. Il choisit donc simplement une paire en cuir, qui culminait à tout de même près de 30 gallions la chaussure (et honnêtement avec une seule chaussure, à moins d'être unijambiste, on ne peut pas faire grand chose) !

C'est finalement déçu de ses premiers achats en tant que sorcier que Drago rentra chez lui : essayer tous ces vêtements lui avait pris la journée, il devrait revenir pour récupérer le plus intéressant. Une journée extraordinaire, tu parles, il s'en souviendrait longuement le jeune Malefoy de ce jour tant rêvé.

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, le thème ne m'inspirait pas énormément au départ mais j'espère avoir réussi à limiter les dégâts. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)


	2. 2 Photos embarrassantes (Neville)

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "bébé" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent, de même que l'univers, tout le mérite revient à JK Rowling.

 _Cet OS se déroule avant l'entrée de Neville Londubat à Poudlard._

Bonne lecture à tous !

Neville Londubat adorait sa grand-mère et son grand-père, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ils s'étaient toujours occupés de lui (si l'on omet les quelques fois où ils l'avaient oublié dans le magasin ou sur le parking), avaient joué un rôle de parents de substitution, et l'avaient plutôt bien tenu. Peut être parfois même trop lorsqu'il s'agissait de le gronder ou de lui expliquer le sens de la vie. Mais d'une manière générale, Neville aurait été prêt à tout pour eux et pour les rendre fiers.

Seulement à l'instant présent, il rêvait de les assommer, de les baîllonner ou de les enfermer dans une cave sans aucune porte de sortie. Pourquoi cette avalanche de haine ?

Parce qu'ils étaient en train d'accomplir inacceptable, LA chose que Neville détestait le plus au monde après les épinards, le poisson cru et les araignées. Ils étaient en train d'afficher devant la moitié du village des photos de lui bébé !

Or, tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a rien de plus embarrassant que de sortir des placards ces vieilles photos de vous, emmailloté dans des vêtements dont seul Merlin doit savoir qui au monde a pu les apprécier ! Franchement, qui s'est dit un jour que, oui, définitivement, le plus à col roulé orange assorti au pantalon trop grand vert et au chapeau de sorcier 3 fois trop grand, c'était une tenue parfaitement normale et même totalement tendance ? Et côté mode, les grands parents de Neville avait fait fort, il avait l'impression qu'ils ne l'avaient photographié que lorsque ses tenues étaient hideuses (à moins que ce ne soit son style vestimentaire en permanence et dans ce cas là, c'était encore bien pire). Bonnet à pompons, pull over en pleine canicule, pantalon avec Merlin dessiné dessus quand ce n'était pas des gobelins…

Et si ce défilé de tenues dépareillées n'était pas suffisant pour détruire toute sa crédibilité, bien d'autres éléments étaient présents sur ce que l'on pourrait renommer comme « l'album photo de la honte, à ne sortir sous aucun prétexte » !

Il y avait par exemple ces photos de lui bébé avec de la bouillie partout autour de la bouche (qui s'était dit que cela valait la peine d'en faire un portait et de le conserver ?) ou celles sur lesquelles il pleurait à chaude larmes pour avoir perdu sa figure de licorne rose pailletée ou son bébé qu'il habillait chaque jour (ça va quoi, même les garçons ont droit de profiter des joies offertes par les jouets pour filles).

Toutes ses premières chutes, ses premiers mots si mal prononcés avaient également été immortalisé pour l'éternité dans de merveilleuses photos magiques qui tournaient joyeusement entre les tables de la kermesse annuelle du village sorcier. Déjà que quand c'était la famille qui les voyait, c'était embarrassant, mais avec vos voisins et camarades, le supplice était encore pire !

Le pauvre Neville était déjà en train de penser à une stratégie pour éviter de croiser tout sorcier pendant les 3 prochains mois lorsque son cauchemar grandit davantage, si cela était encore possible !

Car autant sur les photos de bébés, ces erreurs pouvaient être mignonnes, autant sur les photos où il avait 6/7 ans, cela devenait plus gênant, surtout quand on pouvait le voir avec son nounours à la main ou un biberon à la bouche. On avait aussi droit bien évidemment aux dents de travers, aux chutes de balai et aux nombreux sorts et tentatives de magies ratées (ce qui était le plus embarrassant, surtout quand tous les gens savaient que vos parents étaient de très grands aurors qui avaient su faire usage de la magie de manière extrêmement précoce).

A ce moment, Neville se promit que jamais il ne prendrait de photos de ses enfants ou en tout cas qu'il leur demanderait toujours leur avis avant de les diffuser. Dans le même temps, il regarda s'éloigner la belle Eleanore qui partait bras dessus dessous et ricanant avec sa meilleure amie Joana -une vraie peste soit dit en passant- dont il était secrètement amoureux depuis déjà deux an et avec laquelle il pouvait désormais abandonner à jamais le moindre espoir de pouvoir la conquérir.

Voilà pour cet OS. J'ai eu du mal avec le thème au départ mais au final, je me suis plutôt déchaîné dans l'écriture, parce que je ne sais pas vous, mais ce moment embarrassant de l'étalage de vos pires photos devant toute votre famille et surtout vos amis, je l'ai vécu et c'est horrible (bon évidemment quand ce sont les autres qui sont sur le devant de la scène, c'est bien plus amusant!).

J'espère que vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)


	3. 3 Leçon de tir à l'arc (Hermione)

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF (bon d'accord, le lendemain parce que j'étais trop crevée pour le faire à ce moment) en une heure sur le thème flèche.

C'était un fait bien connu, Hermione Granger adorait l'école. Probablement depuis le jour où elle y avait posé un pied pour la première fois. Toujours un livre à la main, elle avait déjà, en octobre, lu le programme de l'année entière. Sa préférence allait vers l'anglais (1) mais elle aimait aussi beaucoup les mathématiques.

Elle aurait donc du être enchantée de cette nouvelle journée qui commençait à l'école primaire du village de WestCoast. Mais c'était bien tout le contraire.

Car s'il y a bien une matière qu'Hermione détestait à l'école, c'était le sport. Courir en tout sens, attraper une balle… Vraiment pas son genre ! Elle détestait se salir, elle avait peur de la balle, elle ne comprenait pas du tout l'intérêt de tous ces jeux stupides. Mais plus que tout, Hermione détestait la défaite. Et en sport, peu importe ses efforts, elle échouait toujours pitoyablement.

Chaque jeudi matin, elle s'efforçait donc de trouver une nouvelle excuse pour ne participer à cette séance de torture hebdomadaire. Elle avait même fini par convaincre sa mère et son médecin qu'elle avait mal au pied gauche dès qu'elle courait, et pouvait donc arborer fièrement depuis quelques semaines un certificat médical. Quoi de mieux pour échapper en toute tranquillité à cette agitation inutile et lire pendant ce temps, bien au chaud dans la salle de classe, un bon roman, avant d'enchaîner sur quelques fractions.

Mais elle suspectait, à raison, que son professeur de sport, Mr Smith, voyait très clair dans son jeu, et savait qu'elle n'était pas véritablement blessée. Mais n'ayant aucun moyen de le prouver, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de la croire sur parole, ou du moins de croire son médecin sur parole. Médecin qui avait clairement prohibé toute activité nécessitant de marcher plus que nécessaire sur son pied gauche.

Mais son médecin n'avait rien à propos d'un quelconque problème dans le haut du corps. Depuis 8h ce matin, Hermione n'avait donc d'autre choix que de suivre le cours de tir à l'arc. Une activité qu'elle se mit à détester encore plus que tous les autres sports habituels. Non seulement elle peinait à tirer sur la corde suffisamment car elle manquait de force, mais en plus, son manque de coordination habituelle, ajouté à son incroyable imprécision faisait d'elle la bonne dernière de la classe. Une place à laquelle elle n'était guère habituée, et qu'elle détestait plus que tout.

Au lieu de se concentrer pour essayer de toucher la cible au bout de son vingtième essai, alors que tous les autres enfants y arrivaient sans peine depuis le deuxième, elle était en train d'imaginer combien il serait jouissif que sa flèche atterrisse sur son professeur. Il ne s'agissait pas de le blesser gravement et encore moins de le tuer bien entendu, mais juste de l'effrayer suffisamment pour qu'il ne retente plus jamais cette activité sportive avec sa classe.

Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour Mr Brown, c'est une question de point de vue, elle était bien trop froussarde des réprimandes qui pourraient suivre, pour réellement tirer sur son professeur. De plus, vu sa précision sur toutes les flèches qu'elle avait lancée depuis le début, elle était quasiment certaine de le louper, donc cela ne valait vraiment pas la peine de prendre un tel risque.

Mais ses prières furent finalement exaucées d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait pu penser possible. Julien Williams, son rival attitré, qui la talonnait dans toutes les matières et qui aurait pu arriver à la première place grâce à ses très bons résultats en sport (il en faisait même en dehors de l'école!), mit en place sa flèche pour son dernier tir de la matinée. Il était sûr de lui, il allait faire un 10 et gagnerait haut la main cette compétition amicale entre tous les élèves.

Alors se produisit un événement que même la jeune Hermione et son esprit cartésien ne put qualifier que de « magique ». Alors que la flèche se dirigeait à grande vitesse vers le centre de la cible, elle s'éleva brutalement dans les airs avant de faire demi tour et de venir se planter dans la chaussure de leur professeur qui, et c'est bien compréhensible, hurla de toutes ses forces.

Heureusement, la flèche n'avait endommagé que la chaussure, et il ne souffrait pas réellement. Mais il retint la leçon et ne proposa plus jamais d'initiation au tir à l'arc dans cette école. Hermione en aurait sauté au plafond, mais elle était tout de même déçue de devoir cet heureux événement à son rival. D'autant plus que la fin du tir à l'arc ne marquait pas la fin de son calvaire.

En effet, dès la semaine suivante, Mr Brown revint, avec des nouvelles chaussures, c'est une évidence, mais aussi avec un nouveau sport auquel le pied faussement douloureux d'Hermione ne lui permit pas d'échapper : le jonglage. Enfin, peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, et de magie, un événement forcerait une fois de plus son enseignant à abréger la leçon.

(1) L'anglais en tant que sa langue maternelle, et non en tant que langue étrangère, car n'oublions pas que notre jeune sorcière est britannique.

J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu, le thème ne m'inspirait pas forcément beaucoup au départ, mais finalement cela m'a permis de retranscrire beaucoup de choses que j'ai moi même ressenti à l'égard de mon professeur de sport de primaire. Le sport n'était pas vraiment ma tasse de thé à l'époque ^^. De plus je m'étais toujours demandée quel genre de choses magiques Hermione avait pu faire avant de découvrir qu'elle était une sorcière, et celle-là me paraissait assez drôle :)


	4. 4 Une sacrée équipe (Fred et George)

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF (bon d'accord, le lendemain parce que j'étais trop crevée pour le faire à ce moment) en une heure sur le thème « équipe », la même journée que le précédent :)

A leur naissance, tout le monde avaient dit d'eux qu'ils étaient « très mignons », « deux petits anges », « des bébés adorables ». Mais depuis qu'ils avaient 3 ans, l'expression qui revenait le plus à leur sujet était sans aucun doute, qu'ils formaient « une sacrée équipe ». C'était toujours mieux que leur mère qui les appelaient parfois les « jumeaux maléfiques », en plus c'était assez approprié.

Car même si ce terme les faisaient rire, Fred et George Weasley ne pouvaient nier qu'ils formaient en effet, une « sacrée équipe ». Ils aimaient faire des blagues, savaient écouter aux portes depuis qu'ils avaient 4 ans, possédaient une faculté incroyable pour faire râler leur mère. Et si tout cela ne suffisait pas, ils étaient en plus jumeaux, ce qui impliquait de toujours pouvoir faire croire qu'ils étaient l'autre personne, jeu dont ils ne se lassaient pas, et surtout une capacité presque magique de comprendre immédiatement ce que l'autre avait en tête.

Mais depuis quelque temps, la chose qu'il préféraient était d'utiliser leur jeune sœur Ginny, âgée de tout juste 2 ans, comme bouclier humain. Quand je dis bouclier humain, comprenez moi bien, il ne s'agit nullement de s'en servir pour se protéger contre des bêtes féroces ou pour tester si la rivière est assez profonde pour nager. Non il s'agissait d'une activité à la fois moins risquée physiquement mais tout aussi dangereuse. Ginny lui servait de bouclier humain contre les colères de leur mère.

Plusieurs fois auparavant ils avaient tenté d'utiliser Ronald, mais cela ne marchait pas aussi bien. En plus ce dernier avait maintenant 3 ans, leur mère n'avait plus trop de remords à lui crier dessus et surtout il pouvait parler et dénoncer ses frères aînés.

Mais Ginny était parfaite. Seule fille de la famille, leur mère la chouchoutait plus que les autres et n'élevait jamais la voix sur elle. De plus comme elle ne savait pas véritablement parler, ils ne risquait rien. Elle était vraiment la petite sœur idéale dont ils avaient toujours rêvés.

Ils eurent une fois de plus l'occasion d'utiliser cette technique après une bataille d'oreillers plutôt corsée dans le salon. D'abord, ils avaient renversés la plupart des vases mais ce n'était rien car leur mère les détestait, c'était un cadeau de leur tante et elle aurait même été capable de les féliciter pour ne plus avoir à les supporter. Non le vrai problème résidait plutôt dans leur verres de jus de fruits et les tartines de chocolat renversées sur le tapis, ainsi que dans l'horloge murale désormais en pièces détachées.

Ni une, ni deux, ils montèrent dans la chambre de leur sœur afin de ramasser des jouets et de les disposer sur la « scène du crime ». Ils n'étaient pas idiots, ils savaient que s'ils allaient voir leur mère dès son retour pour dénoncer Ginny, elle ne les croirait pas une seconde. Non, il fallait que ce soit elle qui en vienne à cette conclusion.

Dès qu'ils entendirent leur mère rentrer, Fred réveilla la petite rousse et la laissa sur le tapis, dans la marre de chocolat avant de se ruer vers la salle de bain pour se débarrasser de tous les résidus de chocolat qu'il pouvait avoir : pas question de commettre une telle erreur de débutant ! Pendant ce temps George se jeta sous ses couvertures pour donner l'illusion qu'il dormait encore.

L'illusion était d'ailleurs particulièrement efficace et sa mère n'y vit que du feu quand elle rentra dans la chambre pour chercher le responsable de cette pagaille. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un talentueux acteur, mais plutôt parce qu'il savait s'endormir véritablement en moins de 5 minutes, contrairement à son frère.

Leur mère ne crut pas une seconde que Ginny était responsable (le favoritisme je vous jure), mais elle n'avait aucune raison de punir les jumeaux qui selon leurs propres dires « ne pouvaient être coupables alors qu'ils dormaient ! Et même si c'était effectivement eux, tout le monde sait qu'on ne peut pas punir les actes commis pendant qu'on est somnambules ! ».

C'est Bill qui fut puni pour ce carnage car, étant le plus grand de la maison il aurait dû les surveiller. Leur grand frère n'était pas idiot et savait très bien qu'ils étaient responsables, mais c'était un fin stratège : s'il acceptait la punition de leur mère, il ne devrait que réparer le bazar ce qui lui prendrait moins de deux minutes avec la magie, et en échange, il pourrait demander quelque chose aux jumeaux.

C'est ainsi que les deux compères passèrent leur journée à ranger la chambre de Bill et à se demander si la punition de leur mère n'aurait pas été plus clémente.

Tout le monde se plaignaient qu'ils formaient une sacrée équipe, mais comment survivre autrement dans cette famille ? Il fallait au moins être deux pour réussir à ne pas se faire totalement exploiter.

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, j'avais toujours eu envie d'écrire sur les jumeaux mais j'avais un peu peur, ce sont des personnages avec des idées complètement folles et je n'étais pas sure d'être au niveau. J'aime beaucoup l'idée qu'avant de commettre les 400 coups et de devenir de véritable terreurs, leurs frères ont aussi bien profité de leur naïveté :)


End file.
